


fall like confetti

by Petr1chor



Series: the price of freedom [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Transphobia, Triumvirate Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petr1chor/pseuds/Petr1chor
Summary: for everyone who wanted the background for Enjolras Abdicates :))
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: the price of freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173362
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	fall like confetti

Courfeyrac expertly slid out of the way when Enjolras came storming into his bedroom. He met Combeferre’s eye where he was sitting on his desk, and raised an eyebrow in question. Combeferre shrugged.

Enjolras huffed angrily, dumping his backpack and jacket on the ground and flopping face-first into the bed. Courfeyrac turned to Combeferre, gesturing wildly for him to go to Enjolras, and Combeferre smiled and mouthed you do it. He flipped him off.

Enjolras was making a long whining noise, muffled by the blanket and Courfeyrac sat down next to his head gingerly.

“Enj?” he said, rubbing his back gently, “Did something bad happen?”

“Aaaarghhhh,” Enjolras responded.

“Good point,” Courfeyrac said, just when Combeferre chimed in with “That makes sense.”

He huffed and sat up, throwing a pillow at Combeferre, who grinned and caught it with ease. “Council problems?”

Enjolras groaned and hugged another pillow to his chest. “They’re just so _infuriating._ I though being Student Body President would mean that I could actually do something. Suggest changes. But they refuse to take me seriously.”

He stood, and Courfeyrac felt a shiver go through him. There was always something chilling about Enjolras when he was truly angry. He always felt a little awed at how the person who knew just how he liked his eggs and made an active effort to learn how to make it despite being a nightmare in the kitchen was the same person who could silence a crowd with a word.

Enjolras was tugging at his hair, “They keep subtly implying that I should be grateful that I even got chosen for the post every single time I try to bring anything up. I don’t know whether it’s just because I’m younger than them-of course I am! I’m a student! They’re all adults!- or because they’re misogynistic, or transphobic, or homophobic or some convoluted combination of all them, but they just treat everything I say as a joke and-“

Enjolras cut himself off with a loud groan.

He sat on the corner of the bed, putting his face in his hands. Courfeyrac felt a familiar ache in his chest. For someone so dedicated towards making the world better, Enjolras had had too much stacked against him far too often.

Combeferre sat beside him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “This really sucks, Enj.”

“I just thought- I thought if I broached the gender neutral toilets issue with them now, as Student Body President they would take me more seriously but I guess they’re too attached to their bigotry to give a shit. None of these positions and opportunities mean anything. They’re just going to do as they please.”

Courfeyrac could feel the frustration rolling off of Enjolras, and felt his own heart clench. “You should abdicate.”

Enjolras sighed, “I’m not a monarch, Courf, I resent the implication.”

“Yeah, but stepping down just doesn’t have the same ring to it, you know?”

“He’s right. Not about the abdication, but you should step down if this is giving you more stress than joy,” Combeferre added.

Courfeyrac glared at Combeferre, “I’m going to ignore everything after ‘He’s right’.”

Enjolras gave a small laugh, and Courfeyrac felt a sense of victory go through him.

“Come on, Enj. We can make a presentation and project it on the cafeteria wall,” he could feel a familiar buzz of excitement growing in his stomach, “Oh, oh, we could have confetti!”

“Confetti causes microplastic pollution, Courf, haven’t you gone through the masterdoc Ferre compiled?”

“Ferre also included a bunch of biodegradable confetti options,” he said, while Ferre looked like he wanted to be anywhere in the world but here, “Hah! Checkmate!”

Enjolras laughed, dimples on full display and Courfeyrac felt something in his chest loosen.

“Biodegradable confetti it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it <33


End file.
